Parts of commercial vehicles, construction machines and agricultural machines, such as, for example, commercial vehicle axles, are frequently subjected to very severe stress by stonechips and corrosion during operation. By suitable coating of these parts, an attempt is made to provide simple and efficient protection from such chemical and mechanical stresses.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a technical solution which permits the provision of highly stressable parts of commercial vehicles, construction machines and agricultural machines which meet the highest requirements with regard to protection from corrosion and stonechips, with particular attention paid to the provision of a composition which is suitable for the coating of vehicle axles, in particular, commercial vehicle axles. During coating, the composition should have good hiding power in combination with good curing and adhesive properties on a very wide range of substrates. Furthermore, the composition should be capable of being applied by simple, conventional application methods.